Woodbury Army (Comic Series)
The Woodbury Army is a massive group of armed Woodbury citizens rounded together by The Governor in order to kill Rick Grimes' group for The Prison, and for his own personal vengeance against the group. Comic Series Overview Pre-Apocalypse The Woodbury Army started out as just several citizens. After the events of Brian Blake's torture, they were called upon to face Rick's group, and to defeat the "evil-beings" they were told that they were. Post-Apocalypse After Brian Blake's torture at the hands of Michonne, Brian rallied up the citizens of Woodbury and sent out a message of the terrible beings that they were, revealing Caesar Martinez's decapitated head, now reanimated, and demanded that they be stopped. A great majority of the town joined his army, which he led to The Prison and fought against Rick's group. A huge battle broke out and they lost a vast amount of soldiers during the siege. They ended up capturing The Prison, but not without running out of ammo, destroying part of the fence, and allowing The Prison to become overrun. It is unknown what became of the remaining survivors or citizens of Woodbury. Members Killed Victims *Brian Blake *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Caused) *Tyreese *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Axel *Alice *Bruce Cooper (Before Reanimation) *Numerous amounts of zombies and unnamed people. Deaths *Brian Blake *Gabe *Bruce Cooper *Sam *Jim Bridges *Daniel *Matthew *Stevie *Swede *Broyles *Taggert *Many other unnamed members. TV Series Overview Little is known about The Woodbury Army prior to the apocalypse. The Governor has stated that a few were veterans of the military. The Woodbury Army in the TV Series was formed after the attack on Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie by Rick's group. Woodbury seeing them as a threat to their community, unknowing of The Governors actions, enlisted in The Governors army to get back at Rick's group. Pre-Apocalypse The town of Woodbury was prominent, as most towns, and was shown to have a well-meaning, caring society. Following the outbreak the walls of Woodbury were established to keep out the undead and possible hostiles that may come. Post-Apocalypse As Philip, or more commonly known as, The Governor, established his role as the leader of the town. The public showed much praise towards him and saw him as a keen leader. Unbeknownst to them, Philip held a much darker secret. Over the course of the outbreak, The Governor would carry out orders that would be establish his hold as the leader of Woodbury, the townsfolk were never the wiser about his actions. When Glenn and Maggie were captured, no one besides The Governor and his men knew of their arrival. So when Rick, Oscar, Daryl, and Michonne came to rescue the two, the people of Woodbury were told by The Governor that they were a militant, hostile force bent on destroying what they have accomplished. This was further pushed after the capture of Daryl, and with Merle as his brother and seen as a liability, The Governor pronounced him a spy and attempted for them to fight to the death, backed by the people. The duo were saved though as Rick and Maggie returned to rescue them before The Governor ordered his men to kill both Daryl and Merle after the two would not fight each other. Philip, having lost his daughter at this time, and his eye after a struggle with Michonne. Was hailed by the town as being a victim by the "crazed" assailants. The people of the town, willful and able, then signed up for the small army so as to get back at Rick's group. Days later, The Governor carried out his attack. The army rushed into the seemingly abandoned prison and were soon trapped by walkers, released by traps set up by Rick and his people. The army fleed the scene and lost only a single soldier after they ran off away from the group. The Governor, furious by how the people cowered away from the fight and how they were bested stopped his convoy and ordered the group back to the prison to finish the fight. Backed only by several of his followers and with the rest wanting to return to Woodbury, scared and refusing to go back. The Governor, in his rage, showed all of the Woodbury soldiers who refused to join him and one of his followers who attempted to take down The Governor after witnessing the massacre. With only one survivor to tell what happened, having hidden under a corpse of one of the soldiers. And with the Governor and his remaining loyalists fleeing. The remaining towns people were brought to the prison by Rick and his people, now knowing of The Governor's actions and soon Woodbury was abandoned. Members *The Governor (Leader) *Merle Dixon (Former Lieutenant) *Caesar Martinez (Lieutenant) *Shumpert *Tim *Crowley *Haley *Warren *Bob Adams *Eisenberg *Pete *Eric *Karen (Formerly) *Paul *Gargulio *Noah *Jody *Allen *Ben *Tyreese (Formerly) *Sasha (Formerly) *Thirty other unnamed members. Killed Victims *Lieutenant Welles *Corporal Brad *Sean *Franklin (Before Reanimation) *Wilson *Six U.S Military Soldiers *Oscar *Gargulio *Tim (Before Reanimation) *Crowley (Before Reanimation) *Warren (Presumed Before Reanimation) *Haley (Presumed Before Reanimation) *Axel *Merle Dixon *Paul *Allen *Andrea (Caused) *Milton Mamet *Caeser Martinez (Caused) *Pete Dolgen *Shumpert (Before reanimation) *22 unnamed Woodbury soldiers Deaths *Crowley *Tim *Gargulio *Warren *Haley *Bob Adams *Eisenberg *Ben *Allen *Paul *Jody *22 Woodbury Soldiers in "Welcome to the Tombs" *One unnamed soldier in "Home" File:Woodbury guard tower soldier (Home).png *Five unnamed soldiers were killed by Rick's group in "Made to Suffer." :*Note: Bob Adams and Eisenberg are unseen characters, and may be any of the following: File:Guard 3 (Made to Suffer).png File:Guard 4 (Made to Suffer).jpg File:Guard 5 (Made to Suffer).png File:Guard 6 (Made to Suffer).png File:Guard 7 (Made to Suffer).png *Seven unnamed soldiers were killed by Merle in "This Sorrowful Life" File:Guard 1 (This Sorrowful Life).png File:Guard 2 (This Sorrowful Life).png File:Guard 5 (This Sorrowful Life).png File:Guard 6 (This Sorrowful Life).jpg File:Extra2 (Prey).png File:Placeholder_other.png|Unseen death File:Placeholder_other.png|Unseen death Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Groups Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:TV Series Category:Comics Category:Woodbury